


THE HUNTERS

by AbbyDrac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Germany, Killing, Nazis, Revenge, Short Story, Soldiers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDrac/pseuds/AbbyDrac
Summary: Second World War. Jews are deported and exterminated. Those who manage to escape are hunted down. Some try to retaliate, including a small group whose aim is to exterminate a secret branch of Nazism. A story of revenge that is coming to an end. Will they succeed in killing the leader? Will their leader, a young woman, kill her mother's murderer?
Kudos: 1





	THE HUNTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm AbbyDrac, I'm 21 and I'm new on Ao3. I study English in France.  
> I wrote this story for an exam and I decided to post it. As Englsih is not my native language, do not hesitate to correct me. Good reading !

December 1944. I finally arrived at Rothenburg ob der Tauber, a small town located sixty kilometers west of Nuremberg. It must have snowed continuously during several days because the town was covered in white. it was still snowing, the snowflakes settling delicately on this town’s roofs enlightened by moonlight and a few street lamps. This whiteness could have been connected to innocence and peace if those red flags with the swastikas had not adorned some buildings. This was the town who wanted Hitler as President the most. The antisemitic town. The one that some proudly called “Die judenfrei Stadt”. The town without Jews.

I walked in those almost empty streets, which was hardly surprising considering the snow, the cold and the quantity of German soldiers that must be in town. Despite the fact that Rothenburg was a nazi town, this did not taken back the war context. People were scared, even of the soldiers. Especially soldiers. The horrors they had committed talked for them. Thus, a young woman walking alone at a late hour brought the attention of the first patrol that came. Of course they were watching. In case their enemies tried to attack them by surprise. Fortunately, I had my papers. Forgeries of course. But more important, I had taken care to not take any weapon, except a small knife hidden in my boot. The soldiers were wondering what a young German girl was doing alone in a town that wasn’t hers. I answered them that I had to flee, that I had been walking for days in order to reach the safe place that was Rothenburg. They were flattered and indicated the nearest inn, not without trying to get closer to me. They paid no attention to the two men who came behind them to knock them out.

The two men were Günter and Fredrick. They were part of the small group that I had formed three years earlier. At the beginning we were ten. Our goal: eliminate a Nazism’s branch, the most secret and closest to Hitler. Today, there were only three of us left, but we were finally going to accomplish our mission: kill the leader of this branch, Colonel Veit Landa. The Jewish Hunter. Everyone in our group had taken his revenge by killing the soldier that took their families from them. Now, it was my turn.

Günter and Fredrick each took a uniform and weapons. I took one too: a Walther P-38. The soldiers would remain stunned, but not for long enough. We killed them, tinting the perfect snow of red. With the amount of snow that kept falling, the bodies and blood would soon be barely visible. So we went to the inn where a small party seemed to be taking place. Luckily, all three of us had German origin. Thus, it was not difficult to blend in. The inn was filled only with German soldiers, all completely drunk and celebrating "the future German victory". 

One of the soldiers came and sat next to me, clumsily trying to hit on me with his whisky breath. I took advantage of his drunkenness to find out where the colonel could be during such a party. He was about to answer me when a man, his superior, put his hand on his shoulder. I could see the name "Krüger" hanging on his uniform. He stared at me coldly and asked me why a young woman was interested in the Colonel. I had never lost my strength during a mission, but this man frightened me and I was paralysed and speechless. I had not noticed his presence. I thought they were all drunk. A mistake that could have been fatal for us if Günter hadn't fired immediately. The soldiers didn't have time to react, their minds too confused by the alcohol. The soldier sitting next to me was now dying on the ground. I would get information from him about the colonel's location before I could put him out of his misery. I now had only one bullet left. We left the tavern which could now be called the Red Inn as it had been painted with the blood of the soldiers present and also the blood of the employees. That night, we couldn't let anyone stop us from accomplishing our mission. My revenge.

I approached the church. Apparently the colonel liked to come and pray for Hitler.

Günter and Fredrick were guarding the entrance. We had eliminated a few soldiers on the way. I entered. There he was, at the end of the alley, in front of the altar, reciting prayers for his Führer. He stopped, telling that he had heard me. He got up and turned around, the medals hanging on his chest clashing. He turned around slowly but did not seem shocked when he saw me:

"So you're the Nazi Huntress? I thought you were dead."

He had spoken in English. The language my mother had taught me. He had killed her. I had seen him, I had heard the screams. All because she was Jewish. I had run away, swearing to find him. 

About three metres separated us. I raised my gun, pointed it at his head.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Vater."

Then I fired.


End file.
